Mi Boxeadora Estrella
by cerezodary
Summary: Sakura es hija de Kakashi y es Boxeadora, ellos llegan a Japón. Sakura es una chica de 17 años de edad, es muy fuerte y buena, con un corazón muy sensible, ella se enamora del chico mas guapo del instituto. Sasuke es un chico de 17 años es frió y con un corazón de hielo, es muy arrogante y con un mal concepto de las mujeres, pero llegara una persona que cambiara su vida.


Pasajeros del vuelo 450 con destino a Japón, por favor abrochasen sus cinturones que estamos por aterrizar.

Azafata: jovencita permíteme abrocharle su cinturón.

********: Claro, no hay problema _«mientras apaga y guarda su reproductor MP4»_

********: ¿Ya estamos aterrizando Sakura? _«Lo dice adormilado»_

Sakura: si Kakashi-Seinse.

Kakashi: que bueno, ya estaba cansado de estar sentado. Sabes lo difícil que es viajar de New York a Japón _«mientras saca su libro icha icha paradise»_

***** Sakura Pov *****

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años de edad, los ojos de color verde jade, mi estatura es alta comparada con las chicas, soy blanca y lo más importante es que mi cabello es rosa, sé que es extraño, pero lo amo, amo mi cabello.

No se sí lo sabrán, pero soy adoptada, a los 9 años mis padres y mi hermano mayor murieron en un accidente automovilístico, duré un año en un orfanato ya que no tenía más familiares, en un paseo al zoológico conocí a Kakashi y desde entonces el me adoptó como su hija.

Mi vida con él se podría decir que es un poco extraña ya que Kakashi es un entrenador de boxeo y pues digamos que él me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, y sí, soy boxeadora, pero no cualquier boxeadora, sino una de alto rango, no sólo se boxear, se podría decir que Kakashi no sólo me ha enseñado eso, sino también otros deportes de pelea como karate, taiyusutsu, taekwondo, aikido, judo y lucha libre y callejeras, soy un monstruo sobrehumano con respecto a las peleas.

Pero a pesar que peleo mucho, soy una persona muy sociable, cariñosa y muy simpática, soy superdotada (inteligente) y pienso mucho en el bienestar de las personas y mucho más con las personas quiénes amo y estimó mucho. Kakashi dice que no me preocupé tanto de los demás, pero no lo puedo evitar, así soy yo.

Muchos se preguntarán ¿Cuál es el motivo de venir a Japón? Pues el principal motivo es que la competencia de boxeo se llevará a cabo aquí en Japón. Pero lo que no me gusta es que MI PADRE Kakashi quiere que estudié en un instituto, pero yo no quiero, no lo necesito, soy muy inteligente, pero no me gusta estar en un instituto y más con tantas personas, ya que he pasado por mucho en los institutos que estaba, y no quiero que se burlen de mí.

Pero yo nunca me imaginé que en ese instituto encontraría buenas amistades y mucho menos el amor.

***** Fin de Sakura Pov. *****

Sakura: wooh _«sorprendida»_ ¿Esta es nuestra casa, bueno mansión?

Kakashi: sí _«mientras abría la puerta y entraban a la nueva mansión»_ Sakura porque no mejor ves cómo fue que tú papá querido te preparo tú habitación, mientras yo hablo por teléfono.

Sakura asintió y agarró sus maletas. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo observó una puerta rosa y ahí supo que esa era su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó fascinada con la decoración, sábanas y cortinas a juego de color rosado fucsia (rosado oscuro) con negro.

Sakura: será mejor empezar acomodar mi ropas y todas mis cosas, para después darme un baño calentito y relajante, haaaa _«emocionada por ir al baño»._

*** Dos horas Después ***

Sakura: _«saliendo del baño envuelta en la toalla»_ aaah que refrescante, ha «observa que en la cama hay un uniforme» ¿qué es esto?, no me diga que Kakashi, haa KAKASHI _! «Se pone su pijama y sale corriendo a buscar a Kakashi»._

*** En la Cocina ***

Sakura: KAKASHI!

Kakashi: parece que ya vio su regalito _«sonriendo juguetonamente»._

Llega Sakura corriendo con el uniforme en las manos.

Sakura: Kakashi que es esto _«mostrándole el uniforme»_ si piensas que voy a asistir al instituto estas equivocado y mucho menos me voy a poner este uniforme, a pesar que sea lindo y suave _«suspira»._

Kakashi: Sakura ya hablamos sobre eso, dije que entrarías al instituto de Konoha High School, y no quiero obligarte.

Sakura: Demo oto-san _«con los ojos lloroso»_ onegai, plis.

Kakashi: está bien no te obligare, pero por lo menos piénsalo.

Sakura: está bien lo pensare, _«le da un besó en la mejilla»_ tengo hambre, ¿Dónde está la cena?

Kakashi: sabía que dirías eso.

*** Al Día Siguiente ***

Kakashi: Sakura despierta ya es otro día y tengo que irme a trabajar _«abre la puerta y ve la habitación vacía»_ parece que salió a correr, ese hábito no se le quita.

*** En la Calle de Tokio ***

Sakura iba corriendo y admirado todo lo que está viendo de Tokio, vestía un pantalón y abrigo deportivo muy ahogado con la capucha del abrigo puesta, a la cual no se podría reconocer si era mujer u hombre que estaba corriendo en la ciudad de Tokio.

Sakura: es hermoso, estoy loca por ver el centro comercial. _«Se detiene en medio de la calle a observar un letrero que dice Konoha High School»_ no me diga que este es el instituto es ENORME.

Piiii ppiiiii (sonido de un claxon)

*******: Oye, estás loco, muévete del camino, oye...« _se baja de la moto y se quita el casco»_ casi te choco, idiota.

Sakura: eh _«se queda muy sorprendida»_ **_"no lo puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida"._**

 _*****_ Sasuke Pov. *****

 **********:** Sasuke levantarte, o llegarás tarde al primer día de clase.

Sasuke: Hmn _«levantándose»_

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, soy un chico frió, arrogante y dicen que tengo un muy mal concepto de las mujeres. Hijo del gran empresario Fungaku Uchiha, él es un hombre muy frio y perfeccionista, y las ex-modelo Makoto Uchiha, ya que cuando nos tuvo se retiró para entregarse por entera a nosotros, es una gran mamá y ama de casa, es la única quien se preocupa por mí, tengo un hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha, a la cual está en Estados Unidos estudiando en la mejor Universidad, LO ODIO, porque es el hijo perfecto, pero todos cometemos errores menos él, él siempre me quita todo lo que deseo, siempre es así, por eso soy una persona muy reservada, mi mejor amigo es Naruto Uzumaki, nos conocemos desde la niñez, porque mis padres son muy amigos de Minato y Kushina Uzunaki los padres de Naruto.

Como dije anteriormente de que soy una persona reservada, tengo pocos amigos y no me gusta socializar con las demás personas, mis únicos amigos en el instituto son Naruto Uzumaki, Sai Tashima, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyugan, Neji Hyugan y Tente Ama, y todos los demás estudiantes solo son compañeros o mi club de fans, todas las mujeres se fijan en mí y eso lo detesto, son un estorbo, todos estudiamos en Konoha High School.

 _***** Fin_ Sasuke Pov. *****

Sasuke: Hmn. Ya me voy oka-san!.

Mikoto: que tenga buen día hijo!.

Sasuke sale en su moto para el instituto, cuando está llegando al instituto ve que alguien esta justamente en medio del camino y comienza a tocar el claxon de la moto, el tipo no se pensaba mover y tuvo que frenar la moto.

Sasuke: Oye, estás loco, muévete del camino, oye _...«se baja de la moto y se quita el casco»_ casi te choco, idiota.

Sakura: eh _«se queda muy sorprendida»_ **"** ** _no lo puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo es el chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida"._**

Sasuke: la próxima vez fíjate por donde andas inútil _«le grito»._

Sakura oía que él la estaba regañando, pero ella no era capaz de responder nada, la belleza y hermosura de ese chico la dejo anonada.

Sakura: **"definitivamente tengo que fotografiarlo, es hermoso** ** _"._**

Sasuke: oye… te estoy hablando _«le quita la capucha para ver quién era el tipo que se había atravesado en su camino, y lo que ve fue una manta rosa y una chica con ojos jade, jamás habría visto una persona con una característica así»._

Sakura: **_"sentí que el chico me quito la capucha del abrigo, y lo próximo que vieron mis ojos jades fue esa mirada penetrante y misteriosa que me gritaba a grito que tenía que fotografiarlo"_** _«y sin pensármelo más saco de mi bolsillo mi celular y le tiro una foto para de una vez guardarlo»._

Sasuke: ** _"esta chica debe estar loca"_** ¿me acabas de fotografiar?

Sakura: si… Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Estudias aquí?

Sasuke: no le doy mi nombre a nadie, y no te interesa si estudio aquí _«la mira fijamente con desprecio»._

Sakura: pero definitivamente estudias aquí _«lo mira de arriba hasta abajo»_ ya que tienes el mismo uniforme de este instituto.

Sasuke: piérdete _«mientras tomaba su moto y se marchaba enojado al instituto»._

Sakura: _«lo mira con ojos de chica enamorada mientras él se marchaba»_ OH NO, TEMGO QUE IR A CASA!.

*** En la Casa de Sakura ***

Sakura: TADAIMA! Kakashi-seinse.

Kakashi: oh, ya llegaste Sakura, tu desayuno está en la mesa _«recoge un maletín»_ ya tengo que ir a dar clases, se ha hecho tarde.

Sakura: MATTE! _«Kakashi se detiene»_ ya lo pensé oto-san, voy a ir al instituto.

Kakashi: y quien te hiso cambiar de opinión, terca.

Sakura _: «sonrojada»_ nadie tiene que cambiarme de opinión oto-san.

Kakashi: me alegra que haya decidido ir al instituto Pequeña, pero te tienes que ir a ducharte, apestas « _le da un beso»_ pero no te preocupe, pediré excusa para que llegues un poco tarde… ahh…que no se te olvide que descubriré cual fue el motivo de cambiar tu opinión _«sale de la casa»._

Sakura: ahh ese Kakashi, pero me tengo que alistar para no tardar mucho _«va a su habitacion»._

*** En el Instituto***

Después del incidente entre Sasuke y Sakura, todo trascurría normalmente en el instituto, en el salón estaba a punto de comenzar la tercera clase del día para después dar el receso que todos esperaban, pero antes de dar inicio a la clase tocaron la puerta, con un adelante la Secretaria del Director paso, hablo con el profesor y salió de la clase.

******: CHICOS, tengo un anuncio que decirle, en nuestra clase se integrara una nueva alumna, es extranjera y ha sido una de las mejores estudiante en los instituto que ha estado, espero que la traten bien, por favor pasa, di tu nombre, tu edad y de dónde viene y donde estudiabas.


End file.
